This proposed cancer health disparities center is a P20 center which is designed in response to the National Center on Minority Health and Health Disparities (NCMHD) Exploratory Centers of Excellence (RFA-MD-08-004). The overall goal of this proposed center is to conduct studies and promote activities that will reduce cancer health disparities in Florida. Specifically, this proposed center will support research that will lead to an understanding of the factors associated with cancer health disparities as well as to the support, development, testing and evaluation of interventions designed to reduce cancer health disparities. The specific aims of the overall center are 1) to conduct a set of 2 major studies as fully described in the grant application, 2) to maintain four cores (administrative, research, community engagement, and research, education and training) that will support the scientific activities of all of the investigators in this proposed center, 3) to develop and implement a full set of intra-center research training and career development activities which focus on creating opportunities for scientists from underrepresented groups within the scientific workforce, 4) to develop and implement activities that engage the community in addressing health disparities, and 5) to serve as an intellectual and administrative nidus to stimulate cancer health disparities research interest, discussions, and planning sessions among center participants as well as other cancer research colleagues. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposed Center will facilitate a long term research establishment on minority health/health disparities and increase the capabilities of the University of Florida and the Moffitt Cancer Center researchers to address disparities through research, education, training, and community engagement.